<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eres mi luz by Neko_crazy123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332272">Eres mi luz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_crazy123/pseuds/Neko_crazy123'>Neko_crazy123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_crazy123/pseuds/Neko_crazy123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que tengo memoria mi propia madre me miraba con miedo, en cambio con Jeremiah ella lo favorecía y le daba amor...¿y a mí? unos golpes e insultos...todo empeoró cuando el desgraciado de mi hermano dijo mentiras sobre mi....no se dónde llevaron a mi hermano....pero de lo que estoy seguro es que el lleva una nueva vida..mientras que yo...bueno tengo que soportar a los amantes de mamá y el olor a alcohol....golpes e insultos....dígamos que mi mente...ya no es la misma....con el tiempo fui creciendo al igual que mi odio..y te vi en allí...mirándome con preocupación</p><p>¿Lo recuerdas oswald? así fue como nos conocimos,te volviste mi luz...y mi corazón latió por ti....no dejaré que te aparten de mi lado</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Jerome Valeska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No hago muchas parejas de esta serie, espero les guste</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VENGAN!!!! VENGAN AL CIRCO!!!!! VENGAN!!!!! HOY VERAN A LAILA LA ENCANTADORA DE SERPIENTES CON SU HIJO JEROME!!!! TAMBIEN VENGAN A VER A LOS PAYASOS Y ACRÓBATAS!!!!! VENGAN!!!!! NO SE LO PUEDE PERDER!!!!!</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Un joven pelirrojo que vestía un traje de color rojo y morado, esperaba a su madre para dar comienzo a la función.</p><p>—de seguro esa zorra debe estar acostándose con el payaso—<b><em>se sentía furioso al soportar a la ramera de su madre, un día se cansaría de ella y la mataría.</em></b></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>La puerta del remolque se abrió con fuerza revelando a una mujer mayor vestida de manera provocativa bebía una botella de ron.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>—jerome prepara a las serpientes!!! El show debe empezar—<b><em>laila se tambaleaba casi </em></b><b><em>callendo</em></b><b><em> mientras miraba a su hijo con despecho.</em></b></p><p>—yo haré el espectáculo solo,tu descansa hasta que se te quite lo ebria—<em><b>el pelirrojo trataba de sonar amable,pero por dentro la furia lo devoraba,odiaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas.</b></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Laila le dio un fuerte bofetón callandolo.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>—NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER MOCOSO DE MIERDA!!!!, TU ME RESPETAS Y HACES LO QUE YO DIGO!!!!! ¿QUEDO CLARO?</p><p>—zorra....—<em><b>jerome apretaba los dientes con furia,quería matarla ahora,pero debía ser paciente.</b></em></p><p>—AHORA PREPARA LAS SERPIENTES!!!!, TE ESPERARE EN EL ESCENARIO!!!!—</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>La mujer salió del remolque tratando de no caer.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Jerome</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> salió con furia preparando a las serpientes,mientras uno que otro payaso y </b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>acrobata</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> lo miraba con burla.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>—Oye jerome!!! Dile a tu mamá que le daré 20 dólares por hacerme una relación!!!!jajaja!!!!—</p><p>—¿Eres igual a tu mamá jerome? Jajaja apuesto que muchos pagarian por tu cuerpo!!!!—</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Valezca</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b> tomo las serpientes y se dirigió al escenario</b>
  </em>
</p><p>—Todos me la pagarán....todos pagaran—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Risas y pisadas se podia escuchar por todo el lugar,padres comprando dulces a sus hijos,niños jugando y divirtiendose, jerome no pudo evitar sentirse melancolico....extrañaba su edad de la inocencia donde el y jeremiah jugaban todo el dia y practicaban los escenarios.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Buenos tiempos que jamas volveran, no podia olvidar la traicion de su hermano, recuerda los golpes de su tio y el abuso que sufrio.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>—MALDITA SEA JEROME!!! MUEVETE!!!!—<b><em>El anfitrion miraba con rabia al joven valezca,ese mocoso le daria mas canas de las que ya tenia.</em></b></p><p>—pedazo de mierda inmunda—<em><b>susurro con burla,realmente era un imbecil</b></em></p><p>—¿QUE DIJISTE IMBECIL? DIMELO EN LA CARA!!!!!</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Poniendo su cara mas inocente y vos temblorosa se acerco al hombre.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>—Q-Que ya voy s-señor—<em><b>El pelirrojo corrio al escenario con las serpientes,al lado de laila, la cual ya esta menos ebria.</b></em></p><p>—¿Por que tardaste tanto? eres un imbecil como tu padre—</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Jerome apretaba sus manos con fuerza casi lastimando a las serpientes,oh como odiaba a esta perra de laila</b>
  </em>
</p><p>—Como sea, dame a mis niñas y ponte en tu puesto—</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Un joven de unos 20 años se encontraba en el circo acompañado de su madre,tratando de pasarla bien.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>—oh oswald cariño,se que no te gustan los payasos,pero debes de admitir que necesitas descansar un poco del trabajo—<em><b>la mujer de mediana edad miraba con cariño a su hijo.</b></em></p><p>—En serio no era necesario madre,ademas me gusta mi trabajo—<em><b>oswald de hecho si necesitaba descansar, el se especializaba en confeccionar trajes elegantes o a veces trajes divertidos, esta semana ha estado tan ocupado que apenas habia pasado tiempo con su madre</b></em></p><p>—El espectaculo de las serpientes esta por comenzar!!! vamos cariño!!!—</p><p>—esta bien madre—<em><b>puede que oswald no se divirtiera mucho,pero si su madre se divertia no podia negarle el placer.</b></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laila bailaba de forma de lenta mientras las serpientes se retorcían sobre ella,jerome simplemente las enrredaba en sus brazos y piernas.</p><p>—Increible—</p><p>—Que miedo!!!—</p><p>—Fascinante!!!—</p><p>Algunos espectadores miraban fascinados a las serpientes.</p><p>—Oh Oswald!! No es maravilloso!!??—</p><p>—Si madre lo es....mmm???—</p><p>—¿Que pasa cariño?—</p><p>—Juro haber visto a unos payasos rondar por afuera del telon—</p><p>—Oswald es un circo!!! Obviamente debe de haber payasos—</p><p>—No me refería a eso madre—</p><p>El pelinegro miraba con recelo detrás del telón, juraba haberte visto a unos payasos mirar con malicia al hombre pelirrojo.</p><p>—Se que traman algo—</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Jerome simplemente quería terminar el espectáculo,estaba cansado del olor a alcohol que su madre desprendia, era asqueroso.</p><p>—Jajajaja que tal algo de creatividad!!!???—</p><p>Jerome volteo detrás de él y unos hombres lo sujetaron por sus brazos.</p><p>—q-que!!??—</p><p>Su madre reía y le lanzaba las serpientes que tenía en el cuerpo,los trapecistas le aventaron arena,los payasos lo amarraron con sogas y serpentinas.</p><p>—DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!!! VEAN AL HOMBRE BASURA!!!!! JAJAJAJA—</p><p>Tiraron a jerome al suelo mientras seguían lanzándole arena y basura.</p><p>—JAJAJAJA!!!! QUE DIVERTIDO!!!!—</p><p>—VALIO LA PENA LOS 6 DOLARES!!!!—</p><p>—JAJAJAJA QUE IDIOTA!!!!—</p><p>Todo el público reía, todos los que están del circo reian....bueno a excepción de dos personas.</p><p>—Que horrible!!!! Hacerle eso a un joven!!!!—</p><p>—lo se madre...es repugnante!!! ,Que vergüenza...—</p><p>Jerome realmente quería llorar....si así es....quería llorar....ya no toleraba este abuso...los insultos...acosos...todo...estaba arto...quería llorar...pero debía permanecer fuerte...no les daría el lujo de verlo sufrir.</p><p>—Gracias por ver el espectáculo!!!—</p><p>Jerome salió del escenario corriendo,necesitaba llegar al remolque para limpiarse.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Oswald y gertrud salieron del público y siguieron al pobre pelirrojo.</p><p>—Donde está???—</p><p>—Mira!!!!—</p><p>Vieron al pelirrojo entrar con prisa a un remolque.</p><p>—Vamos mamá—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>